ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Son Kale
Son Kale, born as Kakarotto, is the main protagonist of Legend of Kale. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'History' 'Backstory' Kale was born on Planet Vegeta 3 years prior the Genocide of the Saiyans. She was placed in the incubation chamber for three years since her birth until her parents, Bardock and Gine, decide to release her. Bardock makes the decision to send Kale away to Earth in an Attack Ball since he is worried about Frieza's ambitions. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta a month after Kale has been sent away. She was spotted by Cooler's spaceship during her journey to Earth but since the Solar System is Frieza's territory, Cooler let her go, stating "let Frieza clean up his own mess. It's no threat...to us." Kale crash-landed on Planet Earth, and wonders about the woods in search for foods until she was found by an old man named Gohan, who adopted her as his granddaughter. At first, Kale was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day she fell down a deep ravine and hit her head, suffering severe head trauma that sent her into a coma and very nearly killed her, causing her to suffer long-term amnesia. After she woke up, she had lost all of her Saiyan aggression due to not remembering her mission, becoming a kind, timid and gentle young girl. Her Grandpa Gohan taught her martial arts and told her about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. Gohan one day discovered Kale's full moon transformation, and thus told her to never look at the full moon. However, one night Genka did, and she transformed into an Oozaru, causing her to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his grandpa's death, Kale stayed at her home, carrying out her daily life of survival. From a young age, Kale developed the impression that her birth parents abandoned her in the mountains as a baby, leaving her for Grandpa Gohan to discover. 'Search For The Dragon' After her adoptive grandfather's death, Kale spends the most of her life alone in Mount Paozu, with the Power Pole and the Four-Star Dragon Ball as inheritances from her grandfather, By the time she's 12 years old, after she catched a Giant Fish for dinner, she got ran over by a car. Having never seen a car before, she assumes it is a monster attacking her. When the driver shoots Kale with a semi-automatic gun, she becomes scared after seeing that it hardly does any damages (excluding the pain reaction) and getting disarmed afterward so she surrenders, revealing herself to be a Human girl named Bulma Briefs. Kale was very amazed of meeting another Human beside her deceased grandfather with the same gender as her, though she was puzzled of Bulma not having a Saiyan Tail like her. Kale takes Bulma to her house, where she ends up discovering her Four Star Dragon Ball. However, Kale refuses to even give it to her as it's precious to her, so Bulma told Genka the true secret of the Dragon Balls; the Dragon Balls, once all seven are collected, can summon an Eternal Dragon known as Shenron and he will grant the collector one perfect wish (though she withheld the part where the Dragon Balls scattered after the wish is granted). Believed she can wish her grandfather back to life, she joined Bulma's journey to collect the Dragon Balls. Later that night, when camping in Bulma's Capsule House, Kale is introduced to various technology such as television, lights and even a bath. She even tries on Bulma's clothes and Bulma laughed as they're too big for her but Kale express enjoyment of trying new clothes and being clean, a common trait girls often shares. Later that morning, Kale meets Turtle, whom she decides to take back to the ocean, forcing Bulma to come along. They ran into a Bear Thief who wants to eat Turtle but Kale defeated him with a single punch. After taking Turtle to the beach, they meets Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. When the Turtle Hermit meets them, he rewards Kale with the flying cloud called the Flying Numbus, that only allows people of pure heart to ride it, with which Kale has no difficulty. Bulma earns the Three Star Dragon Ball out of this as well, in exchange for showing the old horn-dog her underwear. TBA 'Powers And Abilities' While originally thought to be a human-type Earthling by her friends, in reality, Kale is Saiyan, and so she possesses a vast array of superhumanly enhanced physical attributes, natural to them. Kale was born with a low power level and considered low class warrior like her father, mother, and brother, which lead to him being sent to Earth as a child, as even low class Saiyan child would be capable of wiping out the planet's population. Though a low class Saiyan warrior, Kale is a talented fighter much like her father Bardock and possess the bloodline of the Legendary Super Saiyan, allowing her to grow stronger beyond the Saiyan's limit. *'Superhuman Strength:' Kale inherits the Saiyan's natural strength and even at age 12, she was able to lift a 2 ton car and suplex large boulders (with few struggles). After training in Turte School, Kale becomes strong enough to push the giant boulder. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kale inherits the Saiyan's natural speed, due of Earth having a weaker gravity. Kale moves fast enough to easily evade Bear Thug's attacks. After training with Master Roshi, Kale's speed allows her to run at the speed of a sport car. *'Superhuman Durability:' At young age, Kale's skin is durable enough to withstand bullets and a blow from an axe, which the said axe got destroyed for striking her. Despite the density of her skin, she still displays great discomfort and pain. *'Superhuman Senses:' All five of Kale's natural senses are superior to that of Human. She's able to hear and see anything from great distance and her sense of smell are equal of a bloodhound, as she was able to identity anyone by scents. *'Powerful Lungs:' Thanks to her Saiyan physiology, Kale possesses powerful lungs. However she still needs air to survive, and being left without it too long will lead to her death *'Telepathy: '''Upon her time with North Kaio, Kale was able to subconsciously mimic Kaio's telepathy. She often use it to exchange tactics with her teams without voicing out. **'Mind Reading:' Kale can use her telepathy to probe the memories of her friends. 'Techniques' 'Energy-Based' Naturally, Kale has a latent talent of harnessing ''Ki, the very essence of her body. Through trainings under Master Roshi and other masters, Kale can perform various Ki techniques. Many were her own creativity but others were learned from allies and mentors. *''Ki ''Blast: A most basic form of kinetic energy blast. **'Finger Beam:' A Ki Blast that was focused into the index and middle fingers. It is used to improve the accuracy and is slightly stronger then basic Ki Blast. *''Kiai'': 'An invisible wave of ''Ki emitted from the hand. It is not very lethal and often used to push the opponent away without harming them or deflect attacks **'Spirit Shot: '''A radius version of ''Kiai, used to push everyone around her away. **'''Invisible Eye Blast: By focusing Ki into the eyes, Kale can discharge Ki blast faster then light with a glare. *'Kame Hame Ha:' The signature technique created by Master Roshi, belonging to the Wind Nature of Ki and boost the Strength/''Ki'' Level by x2.2. While it was learned when trained by Master Roshi, Kale instantly learn it by merely seeing Roshi used the technique to blow up Fire Mountain to extinguish its flame. However, Kale does invent her own variation of Kame Hame Ha. **'Continuous Kame Hame Ha:' A rapid-fire version of Kame Hame Ha. **'Bending Kame Hame Ha:' A type of Kame Hame Ha where Kale can manipulate its trajectory to pursuit its target. **'Flying Kame Hame Ha:' An aerial mobile version of Kame Hame Ha, used in air combat. **'Feint Kame Hame Ha:' Using telekinesis, Kale can manipulate the Kame Hame Ha spheres and use them as distraction. **'Super Kame Hame Ha:' A stronger version of Kame Hame Ha, having greater concentration of energy. It is one of her strongest technique and increased her power state by x3.5. ***'Kaio-Ken Kame Hame Ha:' A Super Kame Hame Ha empowered by Kaio-Ken Art. ***'Instant Kame Hame Ha:' A combo of Instant Transmission and Super Kame Hame Ha, used to teleport to the opponent's blind side and fire it at point blank. *'Eraser Cannon:' Kale's natural technique shared by those who have the bloodline of the Legendary Super Saiyan. She can focused all her Ki into her palm, focused it into a sphere, clutched it and throw it like a baseball. The Eraser Cannon is extremely destructive that it rivals Nappa's Volcanic Burst, thus Kale rarely use it. *'Destructo-Disk: '''A technique invented by Krillin. The user holds their hand in the air, constructing ''ki in the form of a razor-shape disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut its target. *'Spirit Bomb:' A signature technique invented by North Kaio. The user holds their hands in the air, gather all the natural energy from all living things on Earth, including its inhabitants, then forged them into a sphere of Chakra, with its size and powers differs by the amount of harnessed energy energy. It is used as a last restort and the progress is slow, leaving them wide-open. It is only effective against those with hint of malice in their heart. Those with purity such as Gohan can deflect it back without injuries. It has variations: **'Fusion Spirit Bomb:' A regular Spirit Bomb that was formed by Kale then granted it to someone else. It is considered as a 3-Man Sparking combo. **'Large Spirit Bomb: '''A Spirit Bomb formed with the energy of a planet and other nearby planets as well. **'Super Spirit Bomb:' A Spirit Bomb formed directly with the energy of living beings. Kale needs the living organisms to raise their hands so the energy is sent to her. 'Support Techniques' *'Solar Flare:' A technique created by Tien Shinhan. The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Powers Up To The Very Limit:' Allows the user to regain all their ''Ki and increases all their stats to 100%. *'Energy Barrier:' Kale can creates a barrier of Ki around her body to protect herself. 'Martial Arts Techniques' 'Single Strike' *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' A technique learned from Grandpa Gohan. Kale will strike the opponent with a power punch, a poke in the eyes or an open palm strike. She randomize them to catch the opponent off-guard. *'Tail Strike:' Kale used her prehensile Saiyan Tail to whip her opponent. *'Super God Fist:' Kale channel her Ki into her fist and land a powerful power punch. *'Sledgehammer:' Kale cups her hands together and reels back, then slams her fists on the opponent, usually in the back of the head. *'Pressure Point Attack:' A technique to knock out the opponent by striking at the nerve point. *'2-inch Punch:' A close-range punching technique. 'Grapple Moves' *'Dragonthrow:' Kale's signature grapple move. First she grabbed the opponent's legs (or tail) then start swinging them around until she build up the momentum and throw them at selective direction. *'Full-Nelson:' A grapple move where Kale moves behind the opponent and perform Half-Nelson on both arms. 'Rush Combination' *'Kaio-Ken Finish:' A rush attack used by Kale. She first launch the opponent in the air with a high kick, flew after them and used Sledgehammer strike, sending them flying down toward the ground. She chase after them and activate the Kaio-Ken Art, increasing her speed and power by x2 and smashed into the opponent's spines, crippling them before going ahead and caught them before tossing them on the ground. *'Kaio-Ken Attack:' A rush attack used by Kale in Kaio-Ken state. First, Kale activated Kaio-Ken Level 3, charged in and roundhouse-kick the opponent across the sky, flies up in the air and punches them away. Next, she flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further in the air. Finally, Kale flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting huge amount of damage. *'Meteor Combination: '''Kale delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Kale jumps in the air and blasts the enemy with the Kame Hame Ha or Eraser Cannon. *'Meteor Smash:' Kale punches the opponent's stomach, then punches them away and flies after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, Kale axe kicks the side of the opponent's head, knocking them away and inflicting huge damage. '''Others' *''Hasshu-ken'': A technique where Kale moves her arms at superspeed that they each appears to be in four places at once, making everyone believed she has six arms. She used this as a counter against Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique. *'Tornado!:' Kale will spin like a fierce top and tackle the opponent. *'Sword-Breaker: '''A sword-disarming technique. *'Crow Kick''' 'Speed And Movement' *'Flight:' As a Saiyan, Kale has the natural ability to levitate in the air and freely fly across the sky at great speed. However, it was usable in her adulthood as she often used Flying Nimbus for aerial transportation. *'Afterimage Movement:' A technique where Kale produce a short burst of extremely high speed, faster then the opponent can sense. This has a side-effect of leaving momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique learned from the Yadrat. By placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead, Kale seeks out the Ki signature, lock on one of them and teleports to their location. 'Transformation' 'Oozaru' Like all Saiyans, Kale had the natural ability to become an Oozaru but due of her young age and lacks of Saiyan heritage, she has no control over her Oozaru form and often forgets what happen before and after he transformation. In the Oozaru form, her Power Level increased by x10. 'Super Saiyan Type-C' 'Legendary Super Saiyan' 'Weaknesses' 'Power Level' 'Trivia' Category:Legend of Kale Characters Category:Female Category:Saiyans Category:Female Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Aliens